Increase Blue
by loveeandpeacee
Summary: After Havoc gets rejected by Catherine Armstrong, Mustang pays him a visit to cheer him up a bit... and things continue from there. [YAOI ALERT RoyJean]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Increase Blue  
**Author/Artist:** emi-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Jean Havok  
**Rating:** T+, for older teen. xD tell me if you think my rating's off, please and thankyou.  
**Warning(s):** Yaoi; stripping XD; boy man love; angsty?  
**Disclaimer:** FMA doesn't belong to me, and never will, sadly. TT  
**Summary/Notes:** Roy gets a feeling, and Havok reciprocates. A man should be able to handle both his job and his women. Or men. Insert this after Episode 37- The Flame Alchemist

Increase Blue emi-chan Roy Mustang / Jean Havok T+, for older teen. xD tell me if you think my rating's off, please and thankyou. Yaoi; stripping XD; boy man love; angsty? FMA doesn't belong to me, and never will, sadly. TT Roy gets a feeling, and Havok reciprocates. A man should be able to handle both his job and his women. Or men. Insert this after Episode 37- The Flame Alchemist

* * *

"So she didn't want him?" 

"Yeah... said something about a 'more muscular physique.' Who knew the Major's sister would be choosy? He's not taking it very well."

"So it would seem. I'll go in and talk to him."

"Good luck. He's completely out of it."

Roy Mustang opened the door to his junior officer's quarters, peering into the darkness. He usually didn't bother with the love lives of his small unit, but this was a special case. The colonel thought back to his earlier musings, shaking his head at what he'd gotten himself into.

'_Grief affects his performance, which affects me.'_

"Havok?" he called. He heard a faint reply, and followed it to the couch, where the man was lying down.

"What do you want?" The words were muffled; Havok was speaking into a pillow.

"I know the Major's sister rejected you. Are you really that upset about it? It's just one girl..."

"It's not just one girl... it's all of them!" Havok said, looking up from the pillow.

For once in his life, Mustang didn't know what to say. He reached up to pat the man on the shoulder, but then he hesitated. He cupped Havok's chin and tilted the man's face up to look at him more closely. "Are you sure a girl is what you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean could you be looking for something a little more... familiar?"

Jean pulled away, confused by the words. Familiar? What could that mean...? Unless... He gasped as he realized what Mustang meant, and looked up just in time to see the other man's onyx eyes disappear.

The kiss was a test, pushing Havok out of his comfort zone. When Roy pulled away hastily, apologizing, Jean had never seen him look so flustered in all his time working under the man.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, it- I-..." he made to stand up but Havok pulled him right back down again, pulled him closer, pressing himself up against the alchemist.

He whispered in the other man's ear, all thoughts of females forgotten. "What exactly do you mean by 'familiar'?"

"N-nothing!" Roy gasped, pulling away. But the lower officer kept him seated on the couch, holding fast to his hand. _'I didn't even know I felt this way... I need some time to think this through... I know I 'started' it, but this is just too fast! And just what did I start...?'_

"Oh, I think you meant something. Otherwise, you wouldn't have just kissed me." He smirked. He had finally gotten the boss to lower his defenses, and he'd done it by giving up hope and searching for a girl.

The man's mouth dropped open, then was snapped shut decisively. He closed his eyes as he spoke, to keep his false composure. "I'm leaving. Now that you feel better, there is no reason for me to be here. Good night, Lieuten—mph!" He hadn't heard or seen Havok stand up, thanks to his closed eyes and running mouth. Unintentionally disregarding his goodbye, he leaned into the kiss, sighing softly.

The other man reached up and ran his fingers through his ranking officer's hair. He pulled away slightly, just enough to speak. "Roy... oh, god, Roy..." he breathed, then pulled the other back for more, and let his hands roam to the waistband of Mustang's uniform. Roy's hands caught his, protesting, but Jean shook them off. "You want this... I think I want this... we both want this.

Barely breaking the kiss, the colonel shook his head, denying it. But even then his hands moved up the arms he had grasped again, heading for the shirt collar. He began unbuttoning Jean's shirt without realizing it; he felt like he needed to run his hands over the other's small but well-toned muscles. When Havok realized what he was doing, he smiled and continued his previous actions. He abandoned Mustang's pants for the moment and stripped off the jacket and shirt, gasping loudly when his own nipple was tweaked. Pushing the man away for a second, he broke the kiss so he could take off his own gaping shirt. Mustang pulled him back when his arms were only halfway out of the sleeves, trapping him slightly.

"Havok..." he whispered when Jean wriggled completely out of the shirt, breaking the kiss again. "Jean..."

They were both standing up, and the couch came up to right below their knees. When Roy pressed into Havok, pushing him back, the pair toppled over, landing on the sofa. Both men let themselves be undressed by the other, slowly removing clothes as they kissed fervently.

Soon, only their boxers remained, the fabric tented by their arousals. '_What am I doing?'_ The colonel pulled back out of Havok's embrace, having second thoughts. He looked at the other man's shadowed face, trying to discern what would come of this.

"What's wrong?" He said, hurt by Mustang's retreat. '_Why would he lead me on? I've felt this way for months…I've wanted to do this for what feels like forever,'_ he thought, running his hands up the dark haired man's chest and through his hair.

"I have to go." The words tumbled out as he gathered up his fallen clothes. "I meant to come and comfort you, but this was most definitely not part of that plan. I'm going to go, and we're going to pretend this never happened. Okay? Okay. Goodbye."

'_Two rejections in one day… must be a record…'_ The blond man thought as he heard the lock on his door click when Roy left.

The look on Havok's face as he closed the door stayed with Roy Mustang as he tried to sleep that night. When he finally did dream, he felt lips pressing on his and saw blue eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

**Closing Notes:** I actually had intended for this to be a one-shot test sort of thing, but… you can see how well that worked out. And here I thought I would be able to control my muse!! T.T (Bad muse, running away from Emii like that XD) And so, I'm going to have to continue it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Increase Blue, Chapter 2 Waxed  
**Author/Artist:** emi-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Jean Havok  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Yaoi; boy man love  
**Disclaimer:** FMA doesn't belong to me, and never will, sadly. TT  
**Summary/Notes: **This idea had been rotting in my brain for… almost a month/ a while, before I requested the pairing but after I looked at the themes list. It was supposed to be completely unrelated to Increase Blue, but… it said no. Yes, I know, it talked to me. Because I have super skills like that. Anyway, it's a little… ahead of the times… unless they had… well, read and you'll see!  
FFNET NOTE: I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get this up… I finally got up off my lazy but and finished the chapter, but the ffnet wouldn't let me log in! So… it's late… but it's here! 

After the work day had ended, Jean Havok was walking through the building, looking to see if anyone was actually still at the office this late on a Friday night. And of course they weren't. They all had families, lovers, people to go home to. Or dates to meet at some fancy restaurant with candles and maybe an orchestra in the background. Havok laughed aloud at the thought. He ambled through the corridors, watching as some janitor strode from light switch to light switch, winking out those glowing little motes.

He glanced ahead at the atrium, spotting one of those contraptions they used to wax and buff the floors. A sly grin appeared on his face, an idea forming in the back of his mind. No one was in sight, the light man gone, and the building in general was mostly devoid of people.

'Why not?' he muttered.

Taking a quick glance around to double check there were no witnesses for what he was about to attempt, Jean approached the machine. He climbed on the back of it and looked for the 'On' button.

The Lieutenant was about to go for a ride.

With a yawn, the lights in the office snapped off and the dark haired man pulled a heavy jacket on. Glancing out the window, he saw it was already dark and heard the patter of rain against the glass. He sighed roughly, pulling his gloves into his pocket.

He walked down the hall, making his way quietly through the deserted building until that sable head of his spun around, quickly zeroing in on the source of the noise. The atrium wasn't far ahead, and he walked faster, somewhat eager to find the cause of the commotion.

And he wasn't to be disappointed.

There, on the back of a floor buffer, was his Lieutenant Havok, riding the thing as if it were a dogsled. Mustang stood there, disbelievingly, until the other man let out a loud and uncharacteristically boisterous laugh. Then he simply shook his head, face buried in his hands.

As Jean rounded the corner, he caught sight of the Colonel with his head cradled in his arms. He let out a shocked yelp and hastily clicked the machine off. Roy looked up at the sudden lack of sound, Havok slowly inching towards the door, looking furtive and slightly embarrassed.

"Stop!"

The blonde flinched at the command from the ranking officer. Laboriously he turned to face the man.

"Yes sir?" he drawled, feigning nonchalance.

"What in the world were you doing?"

"I was ... going for a ride."

Dark, elegantly shaped eyebrows disappeared up into the Colonel's hair. "On _that_?"

Havok swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

The Colonel regarded him for a moment, head slowly tilting to the side. "Mind me asking why?"

He looked all around the room, glancing out the window. It was raining. He listened closely, immersing himself in the sound, until Mustang cleared his throat again. Jean's attention snapped back to the pale face, the dark eyes, and he stuttered slightly as he responded. "I-it was there, and no one was out here, and I was all alone, so I thought," the blonde head leaned to the right and his hands spread, "why not?"

"Maybe because you could break it?" Roy scoffed. "Think a little harder, Lieutenant, and the answer will come to you. Now, this needs to be put back. Just—" he pushed at the machine… "—tell—" …shoving it harder… "—me—" …put his back into it now… "—where—" …feet firmly on the tiled floors… "—it—" …a sheen of sweat starting to gleam on his brow…. "—goes—."

Mustang was about to throw his weight into it when his subordinate put a hand on his arm lightly. "You're not getting anywhere that way. Why don't you try—" The hand slid up to the other's gloved one, gently moving it to hover over the On/Off switch. "—this. I think it'll work much better." His lips curved into a smirk, like those the dark haired man – whose hand he was still holding – usually wore. Blue eyes twinkled with the knowledge that he held a slight upper hand.

The other snatched his hand away, a blush creeping into his cheeks as he thought of the last time they had been this close. Even closer than this, really. Looking up to meet the Lieutenant's eyes, Roy saw the same memories reflected in those piercing blue orbs.

And everything else fell away. Drowning in identical dreams, they drew closer together, each absorbed in the other, until their lips touched lightly. Havok pushed forward gently, pressing himself completely against his commanding officer.

Roy recoiled slightly from the closeness, and Jean was about to sigh in frustration, until the dark haired man slowly maneuvered his body around in order to face the slightly taller man. Lips, still pressed together, parted and tongue darted out to test the waters. A hand moved to pull the blond head farther down, urging him nearer.

Suddenly, the scuff of a broom interrupted their— well. Through hazy, half-open eyes Havok caught sight of the light man from earlier. He looked at the other man, his superior, and decided. Tugging on his companion's hand, and pulling the umbrella out of his pocket, the blonde spoke.

"Time for us to go. Your place or mine?" He questioned the smaller man, who was still dazed.

"Mine," he mumbled, blushing at his sudden decision and its possible… implications.

Holding hands, they stepped out into the rain together, the umbrella pulled overhead just in time. The blue black night swallowed them as the pair made their way to Roy's apartment.

**Closing notes:** I'm sorry. It took longer than it should have to get this out in the first place, and even then it wasn't supposed to be related to IB... Buuuuut that's the way they wanted to go, so… yeah. Plus, the computer with internet… died ish. So I couldn't go online and put this up right away. --; But it's out! Maybe a little OOC, and it could be longer… but it's there And now I'll stop talking…but why do my ficcies always go so fast? I look back and I'm like "That took me that long to do??" -mumbles-


End file.
